


Opening Old wounds

by SupernaturalFallenAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Protective Cas, Protective Dean, Sam and Cas friendship, Sam's attacked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalFallenAngel/pseuds/SupernaturalFallenAngel
Summary: Sam is attacked and winds up bloody at the Bunker door. Castiel notices these are no ordinary wounds and Dean is more than just vengeful





	

Cas was going through the many books in the bunker, he currently helping Sam and Dean catalog the vast number of books they could maybe prove to be useful. Dean was out on a shopping run stating that

"The food in this place is gonna turn him into a plant."

and Sam was checking up on the what *might* be a case. He promised if it looked suspicious he would call, meanwhile this left Cas with a spare bit of time and he fully intended to spend it usefully. He was interrupted by small thudding on the bunker door, it slowly died off and Cas readied his angel blade. After all both Sam and Dean had keys and they really didn't have many friends left who would come knocking. Slowly Castiel stepped forward and opened the door in one smooth motion, to his surprise Sam fell to the floor in a bloody heap.

"Sam!?" his voice a mix of shock and worry "Are you okay? what happened?"

He was worried about the amount of blood pooling around the younger Winchester, and instantly hauled him up and braced him on his shoulder using a small amount of his angel strength, in response to his earlier question his reply was small pained noises and a slurred "Otherrr....hun..ters. Cas, they used" at the end of his sentence his eyes drooped back and he went limp. Castiel was more than just concerned, what on earth had happened? Was Dean somehow still in danger? His first priority was his friend in front of him, helping Sam. He was completely bloodied and bruised with a long gash running down his face and had blood everywhere. He held two fingers to Sams forehead and instantly the wounds on Sams's face were gone as was some of the blood, however Cas could still tell that there was some serious injury, he couldn't figure out why it wasn't healing though.

He found himself in absolute shock as he looked down in search for a wound. Sam had been shielding his forearms in an attempt to protect them in some way but they now hung loose at his sides and exposed the deep gashes that ran across his arms, but what made Castiel stop in his tracks was the words they spelled out, 'Abomination' and 'monster' was carved into Sam's arms, red spilling out.

Cas was filled with absolute fury at whoever had done this, these words still haunted Sam even though he had redeemed himself more than once. Castiel instantly summoned his grace and put all his efforts into healing the horrible wounds but it was like running straight at a brick wall; he was completely blocked. This time his senses picked up the smell of something other than coppery scent of blood; oil. That was why Castiels attempts to heal him had failed, they had used holy oil on the blades.

\------

 

Dean carefully examined the two bags of chips, did he feel like classic or barbecue? Why not both? he grabbed the two bags and placed them in his basket. He was enjoying spending time with Sam and Cas at the moment, Cas had his full mojo back and Sam was healthier than he'd been in months, happily hunting the three of them actually had a bit of a break. He went to pay at the register when he spotted two men who looked familiar.

"Wally? Tom? Man I haven't seen you two since you helped dad on that hunt once"

Both smiled a little as they recognised him. The taller one, Wally responded first 

 

" ahhh, Dean Winchester, well that makes sense considering we had a little run in with your brother"

Both began to laugh at that but it was not joy on their faces, it was cruelty. Dean inquired further,

"You saw Sam? So you guys saw the stuff in paper too huh? "

Both seemed to laugh a little more on that it was really starting to put Dean on edge, what was so damn funny? The short one, Wally, answered this time

"Oh yeah we met up alright, didn't expect to get two monsters for the price of one." he sniggered bit and elbowed Tom in the stomach,

"What the hell are you talking about!? Were there two rugarus?"

Both men doubled over in laughter and Dean was finally starting to snap.

"Somebody better start talking, fast"

Wally looked up an a sinster grin spread across his face, being a hunter sometimes did terrible things to people; twisted them until they could only see monster everywhere.

"You see, we found Sam alright. We just decided we'd give him a little reminder of what he truly was"

Dean was out the door and in the impala almost instantly.

\-----

Castiel carefully wound the bandage around once more and secured it in place, he'd learned a little bit of first aid from his time being human but now days he just relied on his grace. Sam began to move again as he showed signs of consciousness and Cas contemplated putting him to sleep again, but he'd finished and he knew Sam would want to be awake. Sam didn't come to instantly, he slowly opened his eye groggily trying to figure out what was going on.

"Sam? its Castiel"

One eye blearily opened and a flash or relief went across Sams face at recognising Cas and his surroundings.

"Cassss. What...."

Sam was still pretty out of it, he had lost a lot of blood and it was making him a bit delirious, there was more than just the cuts in his arms. His legs had long jagged wounds that ran deep and though Cas had bandaged them up Sam was still not in good condition. Sam's relief at seeing Castiel quickly faded as he looked down at himself and noticed the cuts, although he couldn't see the words written in his skin he certainly remembered them.

"Sam, I am so sorry. I should've been there or helped...." indeed he felt furious at himself and whoever had done this but currently he just wanted to help Sam.

Castiel looked down ashamed but Sam was certainly not letting his friend take any blame for this.

"Cas.. this, none of this is your fault." he tried to put as much weight into the words as he could, further stressing the point.

He tried to move upwards but it just aggravated the cuts and fell back to the seat he was placed on earning a concerned look from Cas.

"There was absolutely nothing.... nothing you could've done. There was no way you could've known, I'll be fine anyway I've survived a lot worse."

He neglected to mention that he felt the marks almost searing reminding him exactly of what he had done, _become_. Castiel marvelled at how quickly Sam was at reassuring him and realised once again how truly selfless Sam was.

"I called Dean, he's on his way now and I'm certain he's worried about you"

at least that seemed to make Sam laugh a little and the thought of his brother never failed to bring some small sense of relief. 

"I'm sure he is. Thanks by the way Cas"

Castiel tilted his head curiously

"What for?"

"Well you know, bandaging me up, and bringing me here"

Cas actually was outrightly shocked at the suggestion that he would do anything else, how many times had the Winchesters cared for him? did Sam really think there was a small chance he would leave Sam on the front door in such a state?

"Sam, you are my friend, more than that, we've fought together, laughed together and you've taught me so much about life. Of course I would help. You have done the same for me time and time again."

Sam genuinely smiled brightening up just a bit more, Cas certainly was the closest friend they'd ever had and that had just been proven again today. A sudden disturbance had them both turning towards the bunker door as Dean burst through.

"Sam!"

Dean moved to were Sam was within a matter of seconds and instantly looked him up and down, in hunter mode; assessing how bad the damage was.

"Cas rang me and told me you showed bloodied up here, no clue what had happened. I also had this crazy run in with Wally and Tom who said something about running into you? any relation?"

At the mention of the other two hunters Sam turned away, a slightly pained look in his eye. Dean of course noticed instantly,

" Oh they are so dead, those sons of bitches deserve what I'm gonna do to them."

Cas interrupted Deans angry outburst and whatever words were coming next. 

"Dean, I need to talk to you." 

Dean tore his gaze away from Sam anger still pouring out of him, he looked like he was about to punch someone; or more appropriately, kill.

"What?" He growled,

Cas stepped away from Sam waiting for Dean to follow and they both headed to the kitchen, out of Sam's earshot.

"Dean, I told you on the phone that I couldn't heal Sam because they'd used holy oil on the blade they cut him with,"

"Yes and?"

"Well they didn't just cut him.... they carved the words. 'Monster' and 'Abomination'. ''

Dean looked like he was about to vomit,

'They.......'

A single tear slipped out but soon his features turned to heat and rage and he smashed his fist into the wall. Castiel stood quietly, he felt the same rage that Dean had. However while Deans anger was all consuming and radiated off him, Cas's was cold and pinpointed, hidden beneath stoic features. The hunters had no idea what they'd just done. Dean composed himself and they both walked back, eager to check on Sam. They both softened when they realised he had fallen asleep, he needed the rest after the things he'd endured.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> Thanks so much for reading, hope you enjoyed it. Please please please review/kudos I realllllly appreciate it :)


End file.
